


Not Ruined

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After Mick's reveal at RomantiCon, Charlie is afraid she ruined it for everyone, especially for Mona.





	Not Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Ruined.

After the revelation of Mick being Rebecca Silver, when everyone was beleaguering him with questions and he actually seemed quite eager to answer them, still stunned by his own admission but clearly glad that he had told the truth, Charlie took Mona to the side, wanting to apologize for what she had done.

It wasn't easy for her, to admit that she had seen everyone here, including Mona, just as hapless suckers only good for making a quick buck off of. Being confronted with the passion Mona had for these books and with Mick's own admission as to why he was writing them, it had made her feel like she was the bad guy, like she had treated people who just wanted to have a good time with their friends as less than, had disregarded and scammed them, ruining a thing they loved so much.

It was a bad feeling, which was why she needed to apologize to Mona. 

She was surprised with how quickly her apology was accepted, Mona's shining eyes and big grin never changing. Waving away her admission of guilt, Mona just swept her up in her excitement for the books and even if Charlie would have never thought that possible before, she actually had a great time at RomantiCon after that.

She was very glad that she hadn't ruined it after all.


End file.
